The Reincarnations
by KiraraGoesMeow
Summary: What if everyone was reincarnated after they died? What if you could remember all of your past lives if you gained a high enough spiritual power? There are many what ifs to be asked, but most important; what if this happened to the InuYasha group?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It wasn't the first time I had seen one of them. One came to murder me when I was pharaoh of ancient Egypt. Another was my fellow slave when we were Mayans. One became Alexander the Great. The five year old girl being sent to the showers in Auschwitz, a Nazi death camp. The black man being brutally beat by a white one during America's segregation. I have seen them, separated, on several occasions; although I never knew fate would drag us all back together like this…

A/N: Okay, seeing as this is the first chapter of my fan fiction you should realize that my author's note will be rather long. I know what you're thinking. "How does this have anything to do with InuYasha?" Well, read and find out! This book was made entirely out of boredom, and this will be the first piece I will publish on . Thank you for reading, and I hope that you will enjoy it! By the way; I apologize if the story line is a little bit confusing at first. It may take a while for some people to understand!


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Michael (Miroku)

"Michael! It's time to wake up!" yelled my supposed "mother," Amber.

She never understood why I called her Amber rather than Mom. Same goes for my "father," Mathew.

I sat up in my bed obediently and yelled back downstairs to her, "Yes, Amber. I'll be there in a minute."

I understood how important my first year of middle school is; since this is my fifteenth, wait sixteenth time being in it. Twice in Japan, seven times in Germany, once in Canada, a few times in Cuba, and this will be my third in America.

Middle school had always been better than elementary and high school, but college was the best the years of my lives I've been able to attend. I've always had straight A's. At first I was slightly able to understand the pressure Lady Kagome had been facing, back 520 years ago.

I slipped on a fresh pair of clothes, jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers. I started to head downstairs.

You're probably wondering why, if I'm a straight A student, I have been in middle school so many years. My name's Michael… currently. The oldest life I have that I can remember, I was a monk in feudal Japan named Miroku. It wasn't until after I died in that life that I soon realized that everyone must be reincarnated after they die, but you just don't remember, so you seem like a completely different person. If in one of your lives you achieve a great amount of spiritual power, you're able to remember your past different lives from that point. It probably didn't work when Kikyo was reincarnated into Kagome, because that was the work of the sacred jewel, not her. Although I am sure that Kikyo is able to remember her past lives now too.

The year is 2011, and I am no longer Miroku. I am a New Yorker named, Michael who is experiencing my "first" 7th grade year.

I made it down to the kitchen of my house, where Amber has made eggs and bacon. She has placed the food on three plates and set them on the table along with three glasses of orange juice.

"Good morning, Honey." She said. "You do know you can call me Mom and not Amber. I mean, I _did _give birth to you after all. I am your mother."

I took my seat at the table. "That's alright, Amber." I replied. "Thank you for the food." I started to scrape down my food, and gulped my orange juice.

You know how I was explaining the fact that everyone is reincarnated? Well I've seen reincarnations of people I once knew, but of course they didn't recognize me. They didn't have much spiritual power at all.

"Michael, the bus will be here soon. You should hurry up. Don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Amber started to tear up. "I can't believe you're in middle school already."

I took heed of her words, and grabbed my backpack, and started heading out the door. "Bye, Amber."

"Have a great day, Honey!" She replied as the kitchen screen door slammed to a shut behind me.

I walked slowly and relaxed to the bus-stop considering I was early. When I got to the bus-stop I sat by myself on the ground as the other kids flooded in, and gradually rose the volume of the area.

I wasn't as excited as the others, because I knew that I have attended 7th grade several times before, and I knew that I'd remember repeating it many more, while most of them will fail to remember their future lives.

The bus pulled up, and I left to repeat 7th grade in a whole new way.

A/N: As you may have noticed, the first few chapters will be very short, considering that they are practically just introductory. I'm hoping that after a few chapters the inciting incident will be clear, and the purpose of this chapter was mostly just to tell you what's going on in the story. I did my best to make it decently clear, but possibly not entirely clear. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and I hope that you will continue reading! (PS: As long as the chapters are short, the author's notes will be decently lengthy until I get the plot going!)


	3. Two Priestesses

Chapter 2

Kim (Kikyo)

7th grade again? This time in America, I see.

I've been to Japan only once since the furthest life I remember.

My new name is Kim. I am now 12 years old again. My first name was Kikyo, but that was over 500 years ago. Now my new mother is divorced, and my little sister, who no doubt was the reincarnation of Kaede, lives with my new father in Alaska. I'm sure she remembers my first form, seeing as she had gained a great amount of spiritual power as well. Although, there is no way she could possibly remember me in this life since she was taken away when she was so young.

I walked into the lunchroom of my school to pick up my schedule.

Just then a girl with long black hair and bangs caught my eye as she swiftly approached me. Something was familiar about her, her confidence, her look. I had no doubts, she had to be…

"Excuse me," the girl started, "with all of these people it's hard to tell where the H line is. Do you happen to know?"

"I would assume it would be down there." I said as I pointed towards the front of the tables.

"Thank you." She replied in a cheerful tone. "My name is Katrina. What's your name?"

"Kim." I told her as I walked off.

Katrina was Kagome.

A/N: Again with the incredulously short introductory chapters. I'm hoping this was all I needed to introduce their position in the story. (Although the conflict won't come until later.) First off let me tell you this; the story will not only be through Miroku and Kikyo's eyes. It will be from other character's point of views, even if they will not know that they are reincarnated. Another thing; I know that Kagome has spiritual power, but I'm not going to make her know that she's reincarnated. Why? Mostly because it would've changed the story entirely. I will still have parts of the story from her point of view though. Coming next time: A shorter Author's Note and a longer chapter!


	4. From His Past

Chapter Three

Michael (Miroku)

The first day had gone well so far. We were going to each of our classes, and the teachers were giving us their introductions.

My third hour was algebra with Mrs. Bolenski.

Mrs. Bolenski already had a seating chart for us, so I took a look at it, and then found my way to my seat.

My seat was in the back corner of the room. I never had liked to sit in the back. It's harder to absorb everything the teacher says, but of course I've learned this stuff several times before.

I set my stuff down as the bell rang, and all of the other students took their seats. Sitting next to me was a beautiful girl with long, slightly wavy brown hair with choppy bangs. She wore a necklace with what must've been a piece of coral hanging from it. She pushed her hair back, and got out a pencil.

"Hello class! I am Mrs. Bolenski." The teacher started, "It's a pleasure to have you in class this year. I'm sure you've been hearing a lot of expectations, and information about your teachers. Well I'm sure you'll learn about me and my policies soon enough, so I would like you to introduce yourselves to each other! Our first assignment for the year will be to write a short paragraph about the partner I assign you to in this class. Another thing about me; I love to have you work in partners, so I'll most likely have you working with this person for the rest of the year."

Mrs. Bolenski wasn't the _most_ attractive teacher I had seen so far. She had dark skin, and curly dark brown hair to match. She was short, and a little bit chubby, and she was wearing a skirt too short for someone as old as her. She seemed kind enough though, and I was sure she'd be a great teacher.

I waited as Mrs. Bolenski read off the names of our partners; which were actually the people sitting right next to us.

"Okay, and lastly Michael and Samantha." She read off.

The girl who apparently was named Samantha turned to me and smiled. "Hi it's nice to meet you Michael! I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam or Sami or whatever else you want."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I replied.

Over the years I've picked up some more tricks for flirting that were more "time accurate." Right at that moment though, that was not what I was focused on.

"Shall we get started?" Samantha asked.

I nodded, and picked up my pencil as I wrote down on my paper about how she does not care what you call her. "Do you play any sports?" I asked.

"I play soccer." She replied.

I wrote this down on my paper. "Do you have any pets?"

"I do have a little cat named Katnis. I know it's kind of a funny name, since it sounds like cat nip." She said.

I wrote down on my paper as I asked my questions, and she answered them. Finally I was nearly finished.

"Now, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Samantha asked.

"Not at all." I replied.

Then she started her questions as I watched her pen fly across her paper with each question I answered. We did this until the bell rang.

"It was nice meeting you Michael!" She said.

"You too, Sango." I replied.

She looked at me confused. "Do you mean Samantha?"

I paused for a moment. I was certain this was her reincarnation, but of course she would not know that. "Aw yes of course. I apologize, Samantha."

"No worries!" Samantha, or Sango, replied. "I have lunch next. What do you have?"

"I have lunch too." I replied.

"Oh that's great! My best friend, Katrina, has it too! Do you want to eat with us?" Samantha said.

"That would be great!" I told her.

The lunch room was crowded, and nearly all of the tables were full despite there being several kids who still needed to get there food.

"Where is she, where is she…" Samantha scanned the room. "Ah, there she is!" She started to walk over to a near empty table that looked like Katrina had made sure to keep everyone away from.

"Hey Sam!" A girl with long black hair and bangs called to Samantha.

Samantha sat down across from Katrina, and then motioned for me to sit next to her. "Hey Kat! This is Michael, and Michael that's Katrina."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katrina." I said to Katrina.

"You too!" She replied with a smile that distinctively reminded me of Kagome. Kagome…

"I have the _meanest_ science teacher ever!" Katrina started, "You know how difficult it is for me already, Samantha. Math too. The thing is I'm pretty sure my science teacher hates me."

"Oh come on, Kat." Samantha replied. "I'm sure she doesn't _hate _you."

I zoned out on most of the conversation after that.

"_I can't believe that they found each other. I can't believe that I found them both together…" _I thought.

"What about you, Michael?" Katrina asked me.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

Katrina replied, "How do you like school so far?"

"It's fine." I said, "There are still a few things I'm unsure about though."

A/N: Another short chapter. Please forgive me. Maybe I just like short chapters. Thank you for reading it though! Please give me your tips, and comment! Thank you so much!


	5. Old Rivals

Chapter Four

Kenny (Koga)

"This is so stupid. So far we don't have any classes together!" Garret exclaimed.

"Yeah, they can't separate us like this!" Said Houston.

"Relax, relax guys." I replied. "We'll just get schedule changes 'till our classes match. Besides we have track after school too."

Garret, Houston, and I talked until I came across where my next stupid class was supposed to be. Science with Mr. Wilson.

I stepped into the room. There was already a seating chart, so I took my spot towards the front of the room.

At the table next to me sat a beautiful girl nagging a boy with hair so blonde, it could nearly be silver.

"Come on, we _are_ going to be sitting next to each other for a while, so can't you at least tell me your name!" The girl was telling the boy. The girl had long black hair and bangs. Her eyes sparkled brown, and she was wasting her time on that blonde hair dunce.

"God, why the hell does it matter?" The boy exclaimed.

"Fine. Don't tell me, but I'm Katrina." She replied.

The boy crossed his arms and turned away from her. "Izzo."

I laughed, "Izzo? What kind of name is that? It sounds like its short for a girl's name like Isabel or Itzel."

Izzo turned to me, "Are you looking for a fight? 'Cuz I'll gladly give you one. What's your name, idiot?"

I'm nearly certain my faced tensed for a second, but then I smirked and said, "Kenny."

This time Izzo laughed, "Kenny? You mean like the Barbie doll!"

Katrina, sitting in between us, jumped into the conversation. "Okay, can you two cut it out!" Then she smiled as if nothing happened. "It's nice to meet you Izzo, you too Kenny!"

She held out her hand for me to shake, and I just stared at it for a moment. Then I took it. "Uhh nice to meet you too, Katrina."

Then she turned to Izzo and held her hand out for him to shake too, but he just turned away.

Just then, the bell rang and an old graying man hunched over with a cane crawled into the room.

"Good morning, class. I am Mr. Wilson." He said.

One of the students said, "Excuse me, Mr. Wilson, its 2:00 PM."

"Oh yes, right." Mr. Wilson said. "Now I will take role."

Mr. Wilson listed off the names of a few people I didn't know.

"Kenny?"

"Here" I replied.

"Katrina?"

"Here"

"Isosceles?"

"It's Izzo." The one boy said.

"Excuse me, Isosceles. What did you say?" Mr. Wilson said.

"I go by Izzo!"

"I apologize Isosceles, can you please repeat that?"

"My name is Izzo!"

"I'm sorry what, Isosceles?"

"DON'T CALL ME ISOSCELES! I GO BY IZZO!" He yelled angrily.

"Ah, oh I'm sorry Isabel." Mr. Wilson replied.

The class broke out laughing.

"IZZO! I-Z-Z-O, IZZO!"

Mr. Wilson continued to take roll.

I started laughing, "Nice name, Triangle!"

"My name is Izzo, Barbie doll!" He yelled at me.

I grabbed him by his neck collar. "Who are you calling a Barbie doll, Triangle?"

Mr. Triangle was surprisingly strong. He pushed me back into my seat. I got back up, and was about to punch him, when Katrina stood up.

"You two!" She yelled. "Cut it out! Seriously what the heck is up with you guys? Can't we all be friends?"

Izzo crossed his arms. "It's not my fault. _He's _the one who started it in the first place."

"How the hell did I start this?" I snapped back.

"Do you think I care who started it?" Katrina yelled.

Then Mr. Wilson crawled over to us. "What exactly is going on over here?"

I sighed as Katrina explained to him all about how me and Triangle were arguing. Mr. Wilson went to his desk to write out a detention slip. Detention, on the first day of freaking school. Great. The old guy was so blind though that he accidently wrote it on a test tube in Sharpie. Lucky me, no detention today.

A/N: Yes, Isosceles. I named him that for my friend who really wanted Koga to call him a triangle. Mr. Triangle at your service! Now I keep on thinking, "Koga's a Barbie girl in a Barbie world." Not the best picture to have in your head. Are you happy for me getting it into your head too? Haha thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll continue to read!


	6. Nothing Happens Without Reason

Chapter Five  
>Michael (Miroku)<p>

I stepped off of the bus, and started to head back to my home. I opened up the screen door, and let it fall behind me as I stepped into the kitchen. I made my way up the stairs to my room, and threw my books onto my bed. All I had for homework was papers yet to be signed.

Amber knocked on my door then opened it, "Hey, Honey! How was your first day of school?" She asked.

"It was alright." I said. I gave her the paperwork. "Will you please sign these?"

"Sure." Amber replied. She handed me the papers when she was done, and then I tucked them into my folder.

"I think I'll go to bed early tonight." I said.

"Oh sure, whatever Michael. Sweet dreams." She smiled and let my room.

I lied in my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking. I couldn't believe what was happening. Sango and Kagome found each other. I even found them. I had seen them alone. I've never seen more than one person I had once known at the same time. I was amazed. How could something like this happen?

It had to be more than coincidence. Could it have been fate? Could it possibly be tied with the Shikon No Tama? I shut my eyes and waited to see how the next day would fold out before me.

I walked to my algebra class the next day, and took my seat next to Samantha again.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning, Samantha." I replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"Great, thanks for asking!" She smiled, and then the bell rang. She started to doodle on her paper.

Samantha stopped doodling after Mrs. Bolenski started talking.

"Good morning class! Please make sure you're sitting in your correct seat, otherwise it will mess up the attendance." Mrs. Bolenski smiled then went to her desk checking off names on a sheet of paper.

"Okay now that that's finished," she started, "Why don't we share the paragraphs we wrote about our partner yesterday? Lina Lyn and Cody Adams will be first."

Lina was kind of pretty. She had very beautiful, shining blonde hair that went down to her waist. She was thin, and she wore very classy clothing. (Maybe too classy for school if you ask me.) Her blue eyes looked so plain though, like the Greek myth, Medusa's stare. Her eyes were so hard; they could turn you to stone. Lina was very petite and pretty, except for one thing. She was probably 3 feet shorter than any other girl in this grade. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against short people. It's just I really don't think I want to hit on a girl who needs a ladder just to find out what color my hair is.

Oh and Cody… well I was kind of more paying attention to Lina.

I glanced over at Samantha. She had a dead stare on Lina. You would've thought she'd seen a ghost. She seemed angry at her for something. I just wonder what.

Samantha's face calmed as the next group, of which I zoned out on (it was two guys) came up. As Samantha started to relax, she started messing with her coral necklace. The same one she had worn yesterday.

We had finished about half of the class, but I don't think there was anyone as attractive as Samantha or Lina so far. I had supposed that Samantha and I were going to be the last ones to present to the class, since it seemed to be going by the rows of desks, and we were in the back corner.

The bell rang, and Samantha turned to me and smiled. "Hey Michael, do you want to eat lunch with me and Katrina again?"

"It would be my pleasure." I replied.

We started heading down to the lunch room again. It was just as crowded as yesterday, but we still managed to find Katrina. This time she was sitting with a boy whose hair was so blonde, it could nearly be silver.

"Hey Sam, hey Michael!" Katrina started. "This is Izzo."

"It's nice to meet you Izzo!" Samantha said to him.

Izzo crossed his arms. "Whatever, I'm only sitting here because there was nowhere else to sit."

Katrina looked at him, "Couldn't you please be more polite?"

"Why should I?" He snapped back.

Just then, another boy with dark brown hair ran up to the table and sat next to Katrina. "Yo Katrina. Why you hanging out with Mr. Triangle over here?"

"Oh, Hi Kenny!" She said. "_Izzo_ is my friend. And this is Michael and Samantha." Katrina gestured to us. "You're welcome to eat with us if you like."

Izzo looked angry. "Since when am I your friend? And who 'ya calling a triangle, Barbie doll?"

I'll just say that lunch continued out this way until a teacher threatened to give then in school suspension. I had realized that I had recognized the two of them, and it didn't take long to figure it out.

What are the odds? Me, Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, and Koga all in the same school? In the same year? It's just crazy. How does something like this happen? All I know, is that everything happens for a reason.

A/N: I kind of got writers block in this chapter. I apologize if it was boring, but at least you know things are becoming clear for Miroku. This story is moving a whole lot slower than I intended. (You haven't even met the villain, or Shippo.) Sorry if that would be considered a spoiler, but you really couldn't expect for all of the InuYasha gang to show up and for there not to be Shippo. Well thank you for reading! If you have any tips or suggestions, feel free to share!


	7. Enter: The Villains

Chapter Six  
>Hadrian (Hakudoshi)<p>

If you ask me, school is just a load of worthless shit that I don't see how it could ever possibly help us in life what so ever.

That's the disadvantage of living in America. We are required to go to school when you're as young as 13. I can't drop out 'till late high school.

I was in my 6th hour, gym. There's only three different periods that they have gym for each grade in my school, so nearly every kid my age was in the same gym class as me.

"Hadrian." I heard a voice say from across the gym, calm but stern and stubborn. "What the hell took you so long? Kenya and I have been waiting, and now you're going to get in trouble for being late to class."

The girl, who was speaking was one who I knew rather well. Kennedy. I had known her and her sister, Kenya, for several years now. We were practically family, but we all felt coldly to one another. This never bothered me. She's stubborn and stupid. Kennedy had black hair, of which she puts into a bun. She always wore her feather earrings. She was also a born dancer. Kennedy particularly loved cheerleading, because she said whenever she is a flyer on a stunt she "feels like the wind."

"Do you think I care if I'm late to class, Kennedy?" I replied. "Tell me what to do one more time and I might just have to chop your head clear off." I stepped away from her to grab a basketball, since that was what we were to be playing today. "Do you have a knife you'd let me borrow for that duty?"

Kennedy sighed, "You're so annoying, you little brat."

Of course she knew that I was only playing around, although sometimes I felt like I really could chop someone's head off. It just seemed so natural, like something I had done a million times.

Obviously, this didn't bother me.

Kenya just stood there next to her sister. With her blank eyes, lonely, staring into nothingness as usual.

Kenya was half of Kennedy's size. Kenya was really supposed to be in fifth grade, but she was so smart that she had skipped to seventh. She was especially great in English, apparently Kenya excelled in writing. Kenya had long, blonde hair. If you looked at it just right, depending in what kind of light, it looked pure white like snow.

She continued to just stand there. She had never been one to talk much.

Just then another familiar face approached. Noah. A tall guy with black hair, who I could've, swore he wore purple make up. "Kennedy."

Kennedy gave another one of her pitiful sighs, "What is it Noah?"

"I told you specifically to wait for me to get here." He replied.

"Why the hell does it matter?" Kennedy said.

"Because you do what I say, unless you want your face cut into something a little bit less human." This was a threat, and he meant it too. He nearly did it to some other student who goes here's (what was her name? Samantha?) little brother. Noah was about to make the first cut when a cop came hearing of a teenager with a knife threatening a little boy.

Kennedy crossed her arms. "Whatever."

I gave a slight laugh. "Noah, if you ever need to discipline her, it would be my pleasure."

"Maybe Hadrian," He replied, "and it may be soon."

A/N: A lot of explanation in this chapter. Well now you know who the villains are, and I will tell you there absolutely will be action coming up soon! Thank you for reading and leaving your comments! They have been very greatly appreciated! I also apologize about the fact that I haven't had the chance to upload as often! I will try (and probably not succeed) to upload a chapter every day or at least every few days.


	8. Sing Your Heart Out

Chapter Seven  
>Katrina (Kagome)<p>

My second hour may be my funnest! Is funnest a word? I guess it doesn't matter as long as I can get my point across.

Before I hadn't been looking for certain people, well other than Sam. Now that she's introduced me to Michael and I've met Izzo and Kenny I've been checking to see if we've had any classes together.

Second hour is choir. It's my very most favorite out of all of my classes. Well I guess math and science couldn't even compete with singing. Samantha and I had both signed up for choir, and sure enough we got the same hour.

Our choir teacher is quiet, but really cool and fun! His name is Mr. Jonas. He spends more time goofing off than working, but when we do work he's very serious and we tend to get a lot done!

We sat wherever we want. I decided to sit next to a short kid who looked really young. He was adorable! He had poofy blonde hair and the cutest little vest ever! The boy looked more like he should've been in second grade though.

The boy looked at me. "Hi! My name's Sid! What's your name?" He smiled. Sid had a high pitched, adorable little voice too!

"I'm Katrina! It's very nice to meet you, Sid!" I smiled back at him.

Then Sam came into the room and sat next to me. "Hey Kat! Who's this?" She said glancing at Sid.

"Oh, that's Sid. And Sid, this is Samantha." I replied.

"How do you do?" Sam asked Sid.

"It's very nice to meet you, Samantha!" He said while shaking her hand.

Just then, another familiar face approached. He came and sat next to us.

"Michael, you're in choir?" Samantha said to him. "Oh, I'm sorry I just didn't think you were the type to enjoy singing."

"I'm not." Michael replied. "Amber made me join."

"Who's Amber?" Sam asked.

"Oh, Amber is my mother." He said.

Sid looked at Michael. "Why do you call your mother by her first name?"

Michael looked down. "No reason."

Mr. Jonas entered the room as the bell rang, and all of the students flooded into the empty seats. Including Little Miss Lina Lyn, who sat right next to Sam. I noticed Samantha clutch her fists as Lina gave a half-hearted smile in her direction. Then Mr. Jonas walked to the front of the room.

"Well," Mr. Jonas started, "if you're stupid enough to have not figured out already, I am Mr. Jonas. Since you're in choir, I expect you to _sing_. Now then, what did everyone do over break?"

One kid raised his hand and said. "I went to Fun to the World Amusement Park, and rode the Viper."

"Cool." Mr. Jonas replied. "Where did you sit on it?"

"I actually sat at the very back." The one kid explained.

"Ah no, not on the Viper. On the Viper you need to be in the very first seat! It's the Spread Eagle that you should sit all the way in the back on!" Mr. Jonas said.

They continued to talk about rollercoasters for about half of the class period. Then more people raised their hand to talk about their summers.

Lina raised her hand.

"I had a _great_ time here with my friend Samantha!" She started.

Samantha looked down, her fists clenched. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Just ignore her." I whispered.

Lina continued, "We were working on a… project."

"What kind of project?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"It's a secret, of course!" Lina replied.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is actually kind of tying into the next chapter, but I wanted it from someone else's view. That's why it ends strangely. So read on, and it will make sense!


	9. Summer Events

Chapter Eight  
>Michael (Miroku)<p>

What was up with this Lina girl? The things she was saying seemed normal enough, but her words were attacking Samantha. She might as well have been throwing daggers at her.

"Very interesting." Mr. Jonas replied to Lina's summer comments. He continued to call on more people around the room.

Samantha's face was buried. What did Lina do to her?

Lina looked at Samantha and smiled. Her cold blue eyes reflecting her cold heart.

Lina may have seemed pretty before, but now she just looked terrifying. I want to know what happened between her and Samantha though.

Katrina had her hand on Samantha's shoulder. "Samantha, Samantha," she whispered, "she doesn't matter. She's an ignorant brat, now snap out of it. It's going to be okay."

The bell rang. The students flooded out of the room, as well as Mr. Jonas who didn't seem to take notice of Samantha.

Samantha lifted her head. She seemed less angry as she was yesterday when Lina was presenting to our math class. She seemed sad.

Samantha walked out of the room. No one tried to follow her. She clearly wanted to be alone.

Katrina, Sid, and I walked out of the room together.

"Katrina?" I asked. "What did Lina do to Samantha?"

"Yeah, she seemed pretty depressed." Sid looked up at Katrina.

"She doesn't like people to know," Katrina started, "but I think she trusts you two." Katrina looked at the ground as she walked. "Lina went to the same elementary school as us. She had her little clique of friends, who could only find pleasure in pushing other people down. I used to be really bothered by that kind of stuff. Then I met Samantha when she moved here. She helped me through everything. She taught me not to care what anyone else thought. Finally Lina and her friends stopped targeting me. Then during summer, they started messing with Sam. But of course I wasn't about to let them. And neither was she. We ignored them until they started to take things higher. Samantha has a little brother. So Lina hired some kid named Noah to sabotage him since she found out that her little brother is more valuable than anyone or anything else. Noah had a knife, and was obviously stronger than the fifth grader. Samantha had found out what was happening and come to help him, but Noah was stronger than her too, and nearly knocked her unconscious. Noah was going to cut his face clear off with the knife, but a neighbor saw what was happening and called the police." Katrina started to tear up a bit. "Samantha's brother wasn't hurt, but Noah was able to convince the court of his innocence. I'm pretty sure that Lina hadn't told Noah to physically hurt anyone, but that must've been how he took her request in as. Even Lina wouldn't stoop so low."

"That's terrible." Sid said. "I can see why she resents Lina so much."

I stayed silent. Then Katrina and Sid turned heading towards their own classes. I headed downstairs toward my third hour where Samantha was sure to be. I decided that when I get there to not talk to her about it. Give her some time to recover from those memories.

A/N: Clarification much? I normally hate just explaining everything in just some paragraph, but oh well. I was dieing to tell that story in it real quick. I've been intending to for some time now. Oh and by the way; if you don't know who Sid is… I'd say think for a minute or two. Thank you for reading!


	10. Awaiting Party

Chapter Nine  
>Katrina (Kagome)<p>

After school I sat in my room hoping that Samantha was feeling better. Her parents had just left on another business trip; this time to Switzerland I think. Her parents were scientists who were currently working on a medicine to cure leukemia. They were often not home. They hardly even paid attention to Sam or her little brother.

I stared at my room's plain blue walls. With the window open, the sunset reflected off of them and made the room look a dazzling orange-pink color.

My little brother, Safford, entered my room. He had short black hair, and brown eyes that resembled mine. Safford's eyes glinted from the glow of the dim light coming in through the window.

"Hey Sis," Safford started, "Mom said that Korey could come over tomorrow." Korey is Samantha's little brother. He and Safford are in the same grade at school. "Mom wanted me to tell you that you could invite a few friends over. She said that she was sure you'd made some new friends at school."

"Okay," I replied, "thanks Safford."

Tomorrow was Saturday. I took out the new school directory, and started looking for all of my new friends names. I took a pen, and circled the people I liked.

Michael Jones,  
>Samantha Berring,<br>Sidney Nate,  
>Isosceles Tate,<br>Kenny LeClaire.

I saw another familiar name, "Kimberly Johansson." I met her on the first day of school. I thought of inviting her, but Mom would get mad if I asked too many people to come over.

I continued flipping pages for anyone else I knew. "Noah Dare." I stared at that one page for a moment. The person I could never forgive. What he did to Samantha's brother…

I ripped out that entire page, crumbled it up, and threw it into the tall waste bin as if wasting his name would waste him as well.

I decided to go ahead and call the people I wanted over tomorrow. I called Sam first since her phone number is perfectly etched into my brain. She seemed to have cheered up since today's earlier events. After she hung up I looked in the directory for the people I had circled and called them as well. I got 100% positive feedback. It seemed as though I'd be having an excellent turn out tomorrow.

A/N: Eh, pretty bleak chapter. I should be getting more chapters posted today, since I'm sick and have stayed home from school. I have a lot of spare time on my hands at the moment. Well, I hope you like the story so far and thank you for reading!


	11. Guests

Chapter Ten  
>Michael (Miroku)<p>

It was a crisp bright morning. I stepped outside as the sun warmed my bare feet. I went back inside to put on some shoes.

I was supposed to be going over to Katrina's house today. She said that she was having a few friends over and she wanted me to come as well.

After I had changed and eaten some food I started to head out the door. Last night when I told Amber I was going to Katrina's house she freaked out, because I was going over to a girl's house. Mathew just said, "Nice work Son."

According to the address she gave me, her house was nearby. It truly was very close. It only took maybe fifteen minutes to get there.

I looked at a sheet of paper to verify the address. When I reached her house what I found was, "Sunset Gift Shop: Fortune Telling, Souvenirs, and More!" Next to it seemed to be a decently fine sized house. I thought I must've been in the wrong place when an elderly man exited through the store's front door.

"Why, hello there!" The old man said. "Have you come to have your fortune told?"

"Actually no that's not why I'm here." I replied.

"Ah so you must be here to by a souvenir!" He said.

"No that's not why I'm here either." I said. "I'm here to…"

"Then have you come to buy one of our Native American charms?" The old man started, "you know there was a tribe of…"

I cut him off, "No, I'm not here to buy anything. Does a girl named Katrina live nearby?"

"Katrina?" the man said. "I'm actually her grandfather. She told me she was having a few friends over." He gestured to the house next to the shop. "Just go right in!"

"Thank you." I said.

I opened up the door to the house that the old man had wanted me to go into. Inside I saw Samantha and Katrina in a room off to the right.

"Michael's here!" Samantha called.

Katrina came into the room followed by Izzo.

"Hey Michael!" She said smiling.

"Wow you actually got Izzo to show up!"

"I know that's just what I said." Samantha replied.

"Shut up!" Izzo said, and we all started to laugh.

There was another knock on the door, and Kenny entered the house.

"Yo Katrina what's up…" His voice trailed. "Oh great, Mr. Triangle's here."

Izzo clenched his fists. "What the hell is Barbie Doll doing here?"

"No," said Kenny, "what is _he _doing here?"

Izzo stepped up to Kenny ready to punch him then Katrina said, "I told you I was inviting my friends, so now no fighting! If you argue I'll send you both home!"

Izzo stepped back and crossed his arms. "It's not like _I _care if you send me home."

"Then why'd 'ya hold back?" Kenny taunted.

"Shut up, Barbie Doll." Izzo replied.

"Fine I will." Kenny stared at Katrina. "Only for Katrina though. As soon as we leave this place we're settling this. Okay Triangle?"

I sighed and watched the two idiots banter on until Katrina nagged them again. Of course after Katrina was done with her nagging she gave her perfect little, "Act like Nothing Ever Happened" smile.

With these two, I knew the day would be "magnificent."

A/N: I'm sorry! It's been over a month since I've posted! (Especially since the last thing I said was I'd post more that day!) I actually was going to post it that day. I had been writing this chapter, and then I was going to upload it but then…  
>internet crashes. It came back up the next day, but I never got around to uploading it. I apologize for being lazy, and I'll be trying to post more consistently now!<p> 


	12. Playing House

Katrina (Kagome)

"So…" I started to ask, "What do you guys want to do?"

Sid got here a while ago too, but I had no idea what everyone would want to do.

Then Safford and Korey ran in. "Sis, sis!" Safford yelled. "Will you and your friends play house with Korey and me?"

"Safford, I'm not very sure that'd they'd wan…"

"Please!" He interrupted.

I looked at everyone else, and they nodded.

Safford's face lit up. "Yaye!" He turned around and started whispering to Korey. Then they turned back.

Korey laughed a bit then he pointed to Michael. "We have decided that you will be the dad and my sister, Sam, will be the mom!"

Samantha blushed. "Why do you want me to be the mom? We are brother and sister after all!"

Korey shrugged then pointed to Izzo, "You will be the dog! What should we name you…"

"What!" Izzo yelled. "Why the hell am I the dog? Can't I be the one who throws Kenny out a window or somethin'?"

Kenny burst out laughing. "Triangle's a dog!" He kept on laughing. "Hey Korey we should name him Isabel!"

Then Safford yelled, "Yeah! His name is Isabel!"

"I am not going to be a dog named Isabel!" Izzo yelled, but everyone ignored him.

Korey pointed to Kenny next, "You sir, will be the baby brother!"

Kenny's laughing about the new dog, Isabel, stopped. "Huh?"

Safford looked at Kenny, "That's right! You are the baby!"

Now it was Izzo's turn to laugh. "Who's a little baby? That's right! Barbie Doll is!"

"Shut up!" Kenny yelled.

Korey ignored them, "And the rest of us are brothers and sisters!"

"What's that? Five children and a dog?" Samantha started. "Sounds exhausting. "

Then Michael said. "Well, I _have _always wanted lots of children."

"Uh, woof woof?" Said Isabel.

"Good dog!" I patted his head.

Then he made something that sounded like a genuine growl.

"Boo hoo." An unconvincing baby sounded.

"Mom!" Safford yelled. "The baby's crying!"

Samantha, sitting on the bed said, "Huh?" She looked up. "Oh yes, right." She started to walk over to Kenny, but Izzo beat her to it.

"Arf" Isabel punched Kenny in the face, and Kenny fell backward.

Kenny then stood up. "Why you…"

Then Michael walked over there, and slapped Izzo. "Bad dog! Don't hurt the baby!" He said.

An argument between Michael, Samantha, Kenny, and Izzo started over there while Sid came up to me and said. "Big sis! Can we play a game?"

"What kind of game, Sid?" I asked.

Sid shrugged, "I don't know."

Just then, I heard the sound of glass breaking. I looked back at Kenny and Izzo to see Kenny with a piece of my real mom's favorite vase in his hands… only a piece of it though.

I rushed over there. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" I yelled. "Safford, mom's gonna kill you!"

"Why me?" Safford yelled. "It's _your _friend!"

I slumped down. "I know." I said in a hopeless voice.

Michael put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Katrina. We can fix it."

I looked up. "Thanks, Michael."

Now the rest of the afternoon was us fixing the vase before my mom got home. Nothing that exciting, but it seemed like everyone had fun. If you could call it that. Too bad the weekend's almost up.

A/N: A kind of silly chapter. It was entertaining to write at least. I hope it was entertaining to read! There's still something I'm trying to decide on, so please give me your opinion; I don't know if Rin should be in Korey and Safford's grade or with everyone else. Jaken and Sesshomaru will be in the same grade as the protagonists, and I think it might be awkward to have Rin be the same age as them. (Of course I did make Shippo the same age.) Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


	13. Noah's Castle

Noah (Naraku)

I sat in my castle-like domain waiting for Kennedy and Kenya to get back.

Actually my "castle" was an old abandoned hotel. I practically live here. I'm an orphan, and Kennedy's mom adopted me. Although I only see her when I get in trouble with the police. In fact, Kennedy tells me that her and her sister don't get to see their mom much either. It's practically like she never existed. Maybe that's why Kenya's so quiet. Pain, hurt, abandonment…

Suits anyone fine if you ask me.

Not anything different than what I've been through.

My train of thought was interrupted by Kennedy's loud, ignorant, voice.

She sighed, "Why did you call us here anyway?"

I imitated her sigh. "Is that all you do," I asked, "complain?"

"I just don't like the fact that you think you can order me around! We live in America! I'm free, free as the wind!" She yelled.

_FLASH. A feather. Drifting. Falling. Every time gravity tried to glue it to the ground the wind would pick up its pace and send it back into the sky._

I shook my head. What was that image in my head of anyways? My imagination is probably just acting up. At least, that's what I thought.

Kenya stood next to her sister as Kennedy ranted on.

I heard the door downstairs. (We were on the fifth floor but there was a giant hole where an elevator used to be, so you can hear everything easily.)

"Yo!" Hadrian's voice yelled. I heard him clamber up the stairs. "Floor?"

"Fifth." Kennedy yelled back. "Room 547."

There were eight floors of the hotel, each with 20 rooms other than the bottom floor which had 10 rooms and a kitchen sitting next to the lobby.

Hadrian entered the room where a door usedto be, and sat in a chair covered in dust. "So why'd ya need us here, Noah?"

"Exactly what I asked." Kennedy asked clearly annoyed.

"Nothing too big," I started. "We've got another request."

A/N: Good enough? I hope it is! I'm not the best at portraying villains. Especially when you're trying to portray murderers as middle school bullies! Haha but thank you for reading and reviewing! I love to hear your opinions! It's fun to read them!


	14. Canna Lily

Kennedy (Kagura)

I can't believe that Noah called Kenya and me there and didn't tell anyone but Hadrian what the request was. It was from some girl named Lina. As for what I managed to hear with a door that doesn't work and thin walls it didn't seem like there was any violence involved. That's all I knew. Oh, and they were still deciding whether or not to turn it down.

I walked through the kitchen of my small duplex. The other side was for sale, so we use the whole yard for Kenya's garden. I opened the fridge, and saw Kenya sitting outside next to a row of white flowers.

I closed the fridge and went outside to see what she was doing.

"Hey Kenya," I said. "What are you doing?" I sat down next to her.

She picked one of the white flowers. "A canna lily, one that reflects the clouds of the blue skies as if a mirror. It's petals like soft silk, but strong enough to reflect a dagger. It mocks the ever thin white clouds as the wind pushes them by." Kenya whispered in her hushed voice.

It took me a minute to realize that the canna lily was the name of the flower. I sat next to her, and picked the perfect white flowers. I fastened one to her hair on either side.

The cloud covered skies were jealous of her beautiful white flowers that when in her light blonde hair, made her look pail. Not pail in a disgusting way, but in a Snow White way. Beautiful.

A/N: Tiny little chapter. As you can tell Kagura is a little gentler than in the original manga/anime. If you didn't know, I had heard that Kanna got her name from the canna lily. (If you've ever seen a canna lily most are bold colors, but there are some that are tropical white.)


	15. For You!

Stephon (Sesshomaru)

"Stephon, Stephon!" Jake yelled being trampled by the other students. "Wait for me!"

I ignored him. He was annoying. In fact, I have no idea why I still hang out with him.

Jake was an annoying little brat who was short enough to pass of as a kindergartner, his faced was pressed in like a pug's other than his nose which stuck out big and pointy, and his face was always a sickly green. Other kids in school teased him and called him Yoda.

I stopped next to my locker so Jake could catch up.

"Oh thank you Stephon! I thought you were going to leave me to be trampled!" He said.

I opened up my locker and shoved him in. (He was short enough; you could probably fit three of him in there.)

"Ste-stephon! What are you doing?" He said.

I shut the door. "Shut up." Then I walked off. I could hear him clambering in the locker five halls down.

I turned into another hall, and there was my first hour. A subject I don't care for, considering that I don't care for experimenting what so ever.

Science with Mr. Wilson. Most of the kids made fun of him, but I respected him. He was old, but very knowledgeable. Although we only had one week of school and I already want to rip him to shreds.

Oh yeah, I _respect _him.

I sat down in the back next to the girl who is supposed to be named Kim. She had black hair and bangs. Kim also always looked serious, more mature for her age. She wasn't someone of whom I cared to talk to.

After school I went to my locker, and to my surprise Jake was _still _there. I would've thought someone would have helped him.

"Why did you do that to me, Stephon?" He asked. Jake continued to complain the whole walk to the elementary school.

When we got to the elementary school I saw Rei sitting on the steps of the building alone… again.

When she saw me she smiled and ran over. "Hi, Stephon!" She smiled, and her black hair glimmered in the sunlight, her brown eyes widening.

She frowned a bit. "Oh you brought Jake again." Rei sighed.

"What's wrong with that little girl?" Jake yelled at her.

Rei looked a little disappointed. "Nothing, Jake. And little? You're three years older than me and I'm like seven times your height!" She laughed a bit.

Jake gave his mumbles of complaints the whole walk to Rei's foster house.

Rei skipped 'till we got there. On the way there something caught her attention. "Stephon, I'll be right back!" Then she ran off down to the center of a field we walk by every day. When she returned she was holding a daisy. "For you!" She smiled as she handed it to me.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I'd especially like to thank TheLastShiningStar considering they have been helping me come up with several of the ideas in the book! Also I'm sorry if Stephon disappointed a bit; I've never been good at writing from Sesshomaru's point of view. I might do better from Rei or Jake's. I have a friend who cosplays Rin and she came up with the name ideas for this chapter. Stephon was meant to be pronounced like "Step on" with "f" sound in the place of the "p." Of course you can picture his name however you wish!


	16. Darkness Grows

Kim (Kikyo)

Tuesday morning was a dark color. The clouds drifted as if they were smoke from a fire, as the sun hid behind them. The wind had a slow pace with a loud groaning through the trees. Darkness. The sky's normal blue color tainted black.

I walked along the sidewalk for about thirty minutes before I got to school. I was even there early. I sat on a bench outside the building.

The sky showed that it might rain, but the clouds just wouldn't release the droplets of water. Something trying to come out… but trapped inside.

The wind started to pick up a bit, and my hair waved rapidly.

I felt exactly like one of those clouds. There's just something on the tip of my tongue, but I can't find a way to let it out…

"Yo." Said a boy with wavy black hair. He sat on the bench next to me. "How's it goin'?"

The boy was one I already knew. He sits next to me first hour. Noah. He seemed familiar from somewhere else though.

"Hm. I'm alright." I replied. I didn't look him in the eye. There was something amiss about him. I knew that he was familiar though.

"You don't talk much, do you Kim?" Noah said.

I stood up. "If you'll excuse me." I walked away from him, and started heading into the school just as the first raindrop hit ground.

A/N: Short chapter. I feel bad for taking a week to upload a short chapter like this though. I also just realized that I gave the main villain a name from the bible. Haha unfitting much? Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!


	17. Try To Make Friends

Rei (Rin)

I sat down at my desk in my fifth grade classroom. I opened up the top of the desk, and found the little flower I offered to Stephon the other day. Now its sparking yellow color had faded away into a dark brown. It must've died sitting in my desk all this time.

I put the now dead flower back inside my desk, and turned to the boy sitting next to me, Korey.

"_Try to make friends._" Stephon's voice replayed in my mind. He tells me that every time he picks me up, and I'm sitting outside alone. It just seems like no one wants me. I haven't been accepted anywhere. In fact, some of the kids who are cousins of a few kids in Stephon's grade pick on me and tend to beat me a lot. It started happening less often after I met Stephon though. He was very strong, and my peers tended to be frightened by him. I know that Stephon has a very warm heart though; otherwise he wouldn't bother helping me when no one else will.

I took a deep breath. "Hi Korey!" I said.

He looked over to me; it seemed that I was interrupting a conversation he was having with Safford. None the less, he smiled a wide smile. "Hi Rei!"

After that I didn't know what else to say. I wasn't very good at making friends. Jake says it's because I was so annoying. Then that's about the time that Stephon hits him in the head.

Fortunately, Korey broke the silence. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great. How about you?"

I talked to him and Safford for a while. We also played soccer at recess together.

When school was over, we happened to be let out a little earlier than usual, so I decided to walk around the playground until Stephon got there.

I was walking around and minding my own business when one of the kids who picks on me stepped in front of me.

"Hey Rei." He said. "Where's Stephon? He hasn't gotten out of school yet has he?"

The boy's other two friends stood around me. I was trapped in a triangle like shape. I replied, "N-no he doesn't get out for another ten minutes or so. Where's your cousin?"

"Kenny goes to school with Stephon." He said. "Where do you think he is?"

One of the boy's friends said. "So Rei, I'm missing my watch. Did you happen to steal it?"

"O-of course not." I replied. "What would make you think I stole it?"

"You're the quiet one." The third boy started, "The quiet ones are always thieves."

"That's not true!" I shouted.

The first kid punched me in the face. My hand went to my left eye. It throbbed. "Just give us the watch dumb girl!"

"I-I don't have it!" I cried.

Now all three of the kids started punching, kicking, and pushing me. I eventually fell to the ground, and my knees started to bleed from scrapes on the pavement.

I wept. I started to cry out for Stephon, but the one who answered my calls wasn't him. It was Korey. I couldn't see much of it from my crying state on the ground, but I could hear them shift from fighting me to him.

Then I made out Stephon's image and a short little stump by him that must've ben Jake. The other kids must've seen him too, because they ran off. The only one left by me was Korey.

Korey helped me to my feet, and I stopped crying. My knees were very bloody, my hands were splattered with blood from rubbing them, and there was a terrible pain in my left eye.

I looked at Korey. He seemed all right other than a slightly black eye.

Stephon came up, and saw me. Then he punched Korey in the face knocking him to the ground, and threatened him to leave now.

"No! Don't hurt Korey, Stephon! He helped me!" I protested. But it seemed like he was too focused on Korey.

Korey stood up and ran away like the other boys did.

Jake came up to me. "Stupid girl. Why do you always have to get yourself into trouble?"

A/N: Before you say "Aww Rin and Korey are going to date!" realize now that I'm probably not going to have them be together. I want them to be close friends. Maybe starting to crush on each other though. I personally don't like fifth graders dating. (Although my little sister in real life is a fifth grader and all of her friends have boyfriends, in my opinion it's a little stupid to start dating so young.) That's just my opinion, and my reasoning as to why I don't want them together like that. Besides, I don't think Stephon would allow it anyways considering how protective he is of her. Haha. Thank you for reading!


	18. Unordinary

Noah (Naraku)

Sixth hour. Still gym. Still basketball. Still boring.

And still with nearly other kid in my grade.

I sat down next to Kennedy, Kenya, and Hadrian while the gym teacher, Mr. Galvin, explained what to do and divided us into teams. I was put with Kennedy, Yoda, Garret, and a bunch of other stupid people I don't know.

On the other team there was this dude whose name I think is Izzo and then that girl who looks like Kim, whose name I really don't care to lock inside my brain. Then there's this guy with brown hair who really seems to dislike Izzo. No one else really stuck out. Hadrian was on their team too.

We started to play basketball. The other team had the ball. It got passed to the girl who looks like Kim. She just stood there awkwardly holding the basketball in her hands.

Then Izzo yelled, "Idiot, you're supposed to pass it!"

"Oh!" The girl who looked like Kim said. "I'm sorry. I've never been good at basketball." She threw the ball and it hit Izzo straight in the face. I started to laugh.

"Hey! Don't talk to Katrina like that, Triangle!" The brunette then yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do, Barbie doll!" Izzo replied.

I sat down at the back of the court while those two fought. At the court next to us there was this one dude, Michael, and that one girl with the twerp for a brother, Samantha. It looked like Michael and Samantha were on different teams, but it was hard to tell.

Michael was talking to some girl with short blond bobbed hair and grey eyes. I couldn't hear what was going on over there until a basketball hit Michael in the back of the head.

Samantha stomped over to them, and pulled him by his ear. "I thought I told you if you keep on treating girls that way you're going to get suspended!"

Michael rubbed his head where the basketball had hit. "I can't help it! It's my hand that's all!"

She sighed angrily. "You can't blame everything on your hand!"

I looked over to the coach to see him watching them and laughing as well. I was surprised. Then the coach straightened himself out, and walked over to them.

"Michael, not this again." He started. "I'm gonna go easy on you this time and only give you a detention. Mostly because when I was young I was a lot like you." The teacher seemed to go in a daze remembering his past. "Ah I remember Cindy LaRue. Boy was she beautiful! But then there was Tracy Turner…"

The coach snapped back into reality, "Anyways…" he looked at Samantha, "Detention for you as well."

"What? Why?" Samantha asked.

"You threw a basketball at him on purpose, so technically I'm supposed to give you an office referral. Like I said I'm being nice today, so I'm only giving you detention." Coach replied.

I focused my attention back to our "game" that had ended with the brunette dude and Izzo fighting. They were still at each other's throats, and I was surprised the coach hadn't noticed.

Then Mr. Galvin blew his whistle, and we all sat down near him to hear what he had to say.

"Okay since class is almost over," Mr. Galvin started, "I'll tell you about what we will be starting next week. Unfortunately we'll be done with basketball."

The class gave cheers of delight. I guess they all hated basketball.

"And," Mr. Galvin continued, "We will be starting ballroom dancing."

The class all gave their rejects. Except for Kennedy, who ended up smiling. Of course she smiled, she's a born dancer. "Dancing isn't a sport!" Hadrian yelled.

"Too bad, so sad. We're doing it anyways." Mr. Galvin said. "Even though I completely agree." He said under his breath.

A/N: Hey! Sorry that it's been a while since I've uploaded! I've been grounded from my computer, but my dad just said that I could use it to upload fan fiction so I'm good! This chapter was sort of an excuse to put it from a lousy point of view, so someone else can look on while the others do their thing. I hope you like it, and thanks for reading!


	19. Just Dance

Michael (Miroku)

A week away from basketball, and just starting dancing.

Ballroom dancing isn't _all _bad. I get to dance with almost every girl in the grade, so it's defiantly great.

The gym teacher put us in two rows, one was the girls and the other was the boys. They had me starting out with Katrina. Izzo was next to me with Kim. There was this boy, of whom I believe to be called Hadrian, dancing with Samantha.

I wish we'd been able to choose who we danced with. But we rotated so it wasn't all bad.

I danced with Katrina in the way that the guest instructor told us to. Katrina didn't seem to be paying attention, and she stepped on my foot once or twice.

"I'm sorry Michael." She'd say every time.

I started to follow her gaze. She was watching Izzo and Kim. Kim actually looked somewhat happy dancing with him. It was a shock, because she never looks happy.

We went through the rotations until I got to Samantha.

Samantha smiled. I had never thought she'd be one to enjoy dancing. She was good at it though.

As we danced I let my left hand, of which was on her hip, slide down a little bit further.

Samantha frowned, and then she slapped me. Hard. As always. The teachers didn't notice, and we continued to dance as normal.

Samantha was the last one I danced with before class was over.

Today wasn't completely boring.

A/N: I'm sorry that I couldn't think of anything much better for this part of the story. Who knows? Maybe you guys liked it anyways. XD I hope I didn't let anyone down though.


	20. Its Girl Talk, You Wouldn't Understand

Samantha (Sango)

"I have to admit," Katrina said, "when Izzo was dancing with Kim and all of those other girls…"

We were lying on my bed. It was Friday, so Katrina was staying the night.

"I was a little jealous." Katrina continued.

"I know what you mean." I replied. "We can all tell you like him, well everyone but him."

Katrina blushed. "I-I do not like him."

I just laughed. "That's okay, Katrina." I said. "Besides, I could tell he enjoyed dancing with you the most."

Actually, he was fine dancing with Kim too.

She looked up. "You really think he did?"

I nodded.

Katrina seemed a bit happier at this. "And," she started, "how are things with Michael going?"

"What do you mean?" I replied.

Katrina laughed a bit. "We all know you like him too."

"That perv?" I replied. "He's an idiot! Of course I'm not crushing on him."

Katrina smiled. "Whatever you say."

This time I started to blush madly. I dug my face into my pillow, but then found myself smiling a bit. Maybe I did like him a little bit.

A/N: I've been dieing to do a chapter like this. Kagome and Sango have always been my two favorite characters. I hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Hitting Ground

Kim (Kikyo)

I sat down in the back of the room. The room of my science class. Truth be told, it is rather boring. I sit next to a boy named Stephon. I was pretty sure he was InuYasha's brother, but I really didn't know him all too well. Then at the table next to us is the kid called Noah.

Noah has been confusing me. There's something about him, but I can't quite place it.

The bell rung, and out teacher walked into the room. The oldest teacher in the building, Mr. Wilson. It was first hour of another long day. I didn't really mind though. I do my work without question. Its review from things I had learned before. Occasionally I'd learn something new though.

Noah whispered to me as if, if he spoke up the teacher could hear him, "Hey Kim. You doing anything after school?"

"Yes." I replied. I did not care to be near him.

"Oh come on! My good friend, Lina, told me I should learn more about you." He replied.

"And what is it that Lina knows about me?"

He paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say. "I guess she's just _fascinated _by you." Noah said. "Anyways, can't you just stop by after school?"

"I said no." I replied.

"Just for a little bit!" His voice started to get louder. I ignored him, and this seemed to anger him. "Come and talk with my friends and me for a bit, Kim!"

I continued to ignore him.

"Why not Kikyo?"

I stood out of my chair. "Tell me," I started, "What did you just say?"

"What do you mean?"

"What name did you just call me?" I set my eyes on him. I was shocked.

He just sat in his chair confused. "Did I not call you Kim?"

The entire class was watching us now. Mr. Wilson didn't seem to notice though.

I sat back down in my chair. _Maybe I just imagined it._

But I knew I didn't.

_Noah. Naraku. Noah. Naraku. Noah. Naraku. Noah. Naraku. Izzo. InuYasha. Katrina. Kagome. Noah. Naraku._

How did I not realize sooner?

A/N: And the first raindrop hits ground. (If you know what I mean ;). ) I didn't know if this chapter would come out fascinating or just cheesy, so please tell me what you think. In case you didn't realize, (which you probably did, I tend to make things obvious, at least I think I do) Kim already knew Izzo was InuYasha's reincarnation before now, and she clearly states Katrina is Kagome's. Thanks for reading and please give me feedback! =)


	22. Maybe, Posssibly

Katrina (Kagome)

I opened my locker. The day was already over. It had gone by so fast! Truth be told it was rather enjoyable! Eight hour was great. Eight hour's art.

I started to shut my locker. I noticed Stephon removing Yoda from inside his locker.

"Hi!" I said.

He didn't reply.

"You're Stephon right?" I asked. "Izzo's brother?"

Still no reply.

"My name's Katrina!" I said.

Silence continued to rise.

I was starting to get annoyed. "Why won't you answer me?"

There was silence for another moment or so.

"I did not ask for you to carry out a conversation with me." Stephon said. "And I'm sure Isosceles didn't either."

I sighed. "I was trying to be friendly," I replied, "that's all."

"Get lost."

I started to head on my way. I felt slightly offended. All I was trying to do was be nice, and he ends up being so rude?

I sighed as I walked along. I guess Izzo was right about his half-brother being a jerk.

I was about to exit the door so I could get on the bus and go home when I saw Michael.

"Hey Michael!" I yelled.

"Oh, hi Katrina." He replied.

"I didn't know your ride the bus. Which one are you on?" I asked.

"I ride 152." Michael replied. "Which one do you ride?"

"As of today," I started, "152. I used to ride bus 133, but my bus changed routes, so now I guess I'm on the same one as you. Sit by me?"

"Sure." He said.

We sat somewhere in the middle of the bus.

"Well, I met Izzo's brother today." I said.

"Izzo's brother goes to this school?" Michael asked.

I nodded. "His name's Stephon, he's entirely rude though."

Michael laughed a bit. "I guess he made a _great _first impression on you."

"I knew Izzo said that his brother was a jerk," I started, "but I figured that he thought everyone was a jerk."

"Do he and Izzo live in the same house?" Michael asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh, I just thought he may have told you." Michael started. "Izzo does seem to like you more than us."

I think I blushed. "What would make you think that?"

This made Michael laugh a bit again. As if he knew something I didn't. Which of course, he probably did. "No reason."

I tried to change the subject. "You know, Samantha plays soccer right?"

"Oh yeah, she did tell me that." He replied.

"She has a soccer game this weekend." I started. "I thought it might make her happy if you came."

"I'd love to come!" He said.

I smiled. "Great!"

A/N: A little bit of a filler. (Or is it? *evil laugh*) I just thought of something that would be funny (but I'm probably not putting in the book.) I was thinking it might be kind of funny to make Samantha and her family bug "exterminators." XD I'm not going to do that but the thought just occurred. Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviews are always GREATLY appreciated!


	23. Shooting Star

Michael (Miroku)

"Why did I have to come to Samantha's soccer game?" Izzo asked clearly annoyed.

"I never said you had to." Katrina said. "I just thought we might have a good time with us all watching it together."

I had been with Katrina when she asked Izzo to come.

_"Hey, Izzo do you want to come to Samantha's soccer game?" Katrina had asked._

_"Why should I come?"_

_"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Katrina started, "but it'd make me really happy!"_

And here he is now.

Samantha's team wears red jerseys. They were playing against a team in yellow. Truth be told, I don't know too much about soccer. I was excited to see Samantha play though.

I had assumed that Samantha played on an all-girls team, but this wasn't the case. In fact, more than half of them were boys.

We were there even earlier than the players were supposed to get there. Because of this, Samantha had some spare time before she started practicing.

She walked over toward us. She smiled, and looked at me. "This time you and Izzo came too!" Samantha said, "Thanks for coming!"

"My pleasure." I smiled back.

Izzo crossed his arms. "Hmph, I just had nothing better to do."

Katrina glared at him. "Do you have to be so rude?"

"Okay, I have to go now." Samantha said.

"Good luck." I said.

"Thanks!"

After a little while longer the game started.

Like I said, I don't know much about soccer. I remember the referees blowing their whistles, and I had no idea why. A boy on Samantha's team who I recognize, I think his name is Trenton, had the ball and ran past the people guarding the other goal. Not the goalie the other people. Defenders! That's what they were called. The referee blew his whistle, and the ball went to the other team.

I tapped Katrina. "Why did the ball go to the other team just now?"

Katrina replied, "Trenton just went off sides."

"Off sides?"

"Yes, it's when someone with the ball passes the other teams' defenders."

I continued watching the game, and asking Katrina about everything that happened.

I glanced at Izzo a couple of times to see that he was absorbed into the game. I laughed a bit.

"Go Samantha! Run over number 22 out there!" Izzo yelled.

"Hey kid!" One of the parents yelled at him. "Shut up, number 22's my daughter out there!"

"Like I care!" Izzo yelled back.

The other team scored a goal.

Izzo started yelling. "BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Katrina tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm happy to see that you like the game, but maybe you should calm down a little bit."

Izzo ignored her.

Samantha's team got the ball next. A girl passed the ball to Samantha, and she managed to shoot a goal.

The crowd started cheering with Izzo going especially crazy.

As the game continued Izzo kept on talking trash about the other team. Eventually one of the referees threatened to make him leave the park. Before Izzo started yelling at the referee, Katrina covered his mouth. "I'm sorry about that! It won't happen anymore."

The referee returned his attention to the game.

"Hold your tongue." I whispered to Izzo.

Throughout the rest of the game we were ahead. Towards the end of the game the other team caught up. The final score was 7 to 5. We were the 5.

"Katrina." Izzo said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can you join soccer?"

"Why do you think I should join?" Katrina asked.

I zoned out on their conversation. Samantha was starting to walk off of the field. I saw Trenton talking to her. Samantha looked very annoyed though.

I walked towards them. "Nice job in the game, Samantha!"

Samantha looked towards me, and smiled. "Thanks, Michael!"

Trenton started pestering her some more. "Why not, Samantha?"

She returned her attention to him, and looked annoyed again. "I said no!"

Samantha started walking by me again.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"He just wanted me to go to his house after the game. I told him I already had plans, and he just started get annoying." Samantha said. "He doesn't like it when people turn him down."

"Why didn't you want to go?" I asked.

Samantha smiled at me. "Because I wanted to be with you."

A/N: I'm hoping to put in more about Trenton later. Just like Lina, he's not anyone that they knew before. I originally wanted more characters that they didn't know before in this book to make it more interesting, but I kind of got side tracked from that, so there's not going to be many since I have a story line to build. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!


	24. I Am The Master!

Sid (Shippo)

"So you all went to Samantha's soccer game," I started, "and you didn't invite me?"

"I'm sorry Sid!" Katrina explained. "I forgot!"

"And it's a good thing she did." Izzo said. "It's hard to put up with you for more than two minutes!"

"Like you're any better!" I shouted at him.

"Izzo!" Katrina yelled. "That's not very nice!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Well whoever said I was a nice person?" Izzo replied.

Katrina sighed angrily, and turned away from him. "I swear you're so annoying sometimes!"

"_I'm _the annoying one?" Izzo yelled. "Heck, you're a whole lot harder to put up with!"

And those two went off at it again… as always. Izzo is so rude! I wish that I could show him! You know what? I will show him!

… Maybe it can wait until tomorrow though.

Later that night, after I had gone home, I lied down trying to fall asleep. After a little bit of tossing and turning I finally managed to drift off.

The next morning I walked into school. The moment I walked in, everybody bowed down to me. At first I was confused but then I realized that they must be celebrating my greatness! I continued to walk on. Then I saw Michael. Except, now he was wearing a suit.

"Master Sidney, is there anything I could get for you?" He asked. "Tea, hot chocolate, water, soda, juice box?"

Juice box? As if! I was too old for some kiddy juice box!

"Sidney?" I yelled. "I go by Sid! Oh, and I'll have the juice box please."

I walked down the halls in a leather jacket. Just then Izzo was standing right in front of me.

"Heh, you think you're so great?" Izzo said. "Why don't 'ya take me on then?"

"You are no match for the greatness that is Sid Nate!" I yelled. "But I shall allow you to take me on none the less."

"Whenever you're ready!" Izzo said.

I punched him in the face and took him down in one mighty blow!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Izzo yelled. "This can't be! It's the end! Defeated by the awesomest lord of awesomeness that is Sid Nate!"

The whole school had seen, and was now applauding my greatness.

Samantha and Katrina stood behind me shrieking. "He's so cool!"

I nodded their way. Then the two of them fainted. They all adored me!

I laughed. "Izzo was no match for me!"

_No match, no match, no match, no match for me!..._

And then…

I woke up.

A/N: Just a fun little chapter. Well, I hope you all like the story! Thank you for reading!


	25. Soprano?

Michael (Miroku)

I still hated choir. It wasn't quite so bad with Samantha and the others there though. For some crazy reason, I was put into the soprano section, which is apparently the most high-pitched part that even a lot of the girls in the class can't sing. Whereas, all of the other boys, even Sid, were put in with the tenors which is the lowest you have when you're only in three parts. Samantha sang alto, the middle, while Katrina was a soprano with me. Even more strange was that my voice was decently deep for a seventh grader, so it didn't make sense why I was singing these horribly high notes, and I felt like my neck would explode into a million pieces.

Lina was also a soprano, but she sat in the back of the room and we didn't have to deal with her.

I held the sheet music in my hand. "Sing a Song" was the name of the song. I was singing the high notes and had the melody. Apparently the notes weren't very high for sopranos, but it felt high to me. _"Sing a song; sing a song as you go along your way…" _

The song was very repetitive and boring in my opinion.

Normally I try not to have a negative outlook on things, but singing is just not my thing.

Mr. Jonas was pretty fun though. His name reminded me of that one stupid Disney band, but I didn't care. At least his name wasn't Mr. Bieber.

Finally, the end of the stupid thing they call a class ended. I walked alongside Samantha for a little bit.

Her brown eyes glimmered and her hair bounced around. She had the little coral necklace on, that she never seemed to take off.

I started to wrap my arm around her and then… _slap_. Like always. Like it used to be.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to upload cruddy chapters like these that don't move the story one little bit. I vow to do better since it's been about two weeks. I just got past the closing week for a play I was in, and the next week I had auditions for a different one so I've been quite busy! If you start to get impatient PM and I'll try to work speedier. (But not so speedy that it just ends up stupid and cheesy!) Thanks for reading!


	26. Nobody's Slave

Noah

I crossed my arms and laughed, looking at the school. _So he really did do it_. I thought.

It hadn't burned much. The fire had only ruined one of the tiny wooden desks before a frantic teacher put it out. They only made everyone evacuate after they found the match, calling it a code red. Probably because if someone was trying to burn a room down, there might be more.

Kim didn't seem to be too surprised. I think she had seen Hadrian with the match. She had simply stepped away from the desk and raised her hand to get the teacher's attention. I had expected her to start screaming, though that doesn't seem to be in her nature.

Really, what Hadrian was supposed to do was make sure that the fire caught onto her shirt a bit. It wasn't supposed to be damaging, but enough to shake her a bit. Truth be told, I didn't even think he'd bring the match.

So our plan hadn't succeeded, but one good thing came out of it. I don't have to sit through math class.

"What were you trying to do in there?" A voice asked. It was a firm voice, full of power and demanding answers.

I turned around to see Kim.

I chuckled a bit. "What do you mean?" I teased.

"What were you trying to get Haku…" she corrected herself, "Hadrian, to do in there?"

"He had a match." I replied. "Is that not enough information?"

Kim glared at me with her deep brown eyes. "I wish to know your motives."

I looked away from her a bit, not being able to stare her in the eye. I chuckled again. "What makes you think I should tell?"

Kim had the exact same question I wanted to ask Lina. What was her goal behind this? I suppose it doesn't matter though. I'll get part of her job done and turn it around on her like I do with everyone else. I'm nobody's slave.

She smiled a bit. It wasn't a happy smile though. More like a "We Can Make This Easy or We Can Make This Hard" simper.

"Hm." With that she walked off.

I tried to picture her on fire, like I had when we were coming up with the scheme. It was a pleasant thought. _It starts at her hair. Then goes down her clothes, and eventually engulfs her. Then she disappeared. I was on the ground, staring up. Fire, everywhere. Then it felt as though something was ripping at my flesh. I laughed, but had no idea why. _

I felt a hand on my shoulder then snapped out of it.

"Are you done sulking?" Kennedy asked. "It's time to go back in."

I followed her back up the steps of the school.

I had been having strange visions like that a lot lately. This is the first one that had felt so real though. It had put me in a sort of shock. Something that used to be taken lightly… is now haunting me with a sort of strangeness. The weirdest thing is, I have no idea what it means.

A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think! I have been having a sort of writers block lately and I haven't been moving the story at all! For me when I get over a period of writers block though I tend to get sort of bland ideas for a while, so please tell me if this chapter was any good! Thank you! :)

2/26/12 A note to the Anonymous reviewer (from chapter nine I believe), I understand you wanting to be anonymous, but I might have some advice for you if you're interested. I've been through bullying before, and I'd love to help you out! (If you're even reading this!) If you're interested, just private message me. I'm not asking for you to make your review unanonymous, I just thought you might want some advice. =)


	27. Leave

Katrina (Kagome)

My parents had given me a ride to school that morning. I was supposed to go to some meeting for a new dance club that the school was trying to start, but it was canceled. Since I didn't have permission to be in the school building yet, I went to the courtyard. There were a few other people there.

"What do you mean it was canceled?" A grim, black haired boy asked a girl named Kennedy. I hate that boy. That's the thought that runs through my head when I get even the slightest glance of him.

"It's not my fault." Kennedy replied.

Of course she would've wanted to join the dance club.

"But I didn't want to have to come out here to wait outside in the dumb courtyard." Noah said. "All for some dumb dance club. I mean really. Who likes dancing anyways?"

Kennedy turned her head away from him. "Well, I'm going to Ms. M's class. She said that I could study there whenever I want to get away from my 'troubles at home'."

"Do as you wish." Noah replied, clearly annoyed.

Kennedy went inside. Now it was just me and 'The Kid Who I Could Never Forgive' outside. I sat on a bench and opened a book pretending I didn't see him. I didn't want to talk to him.

Of course, with my luck, he glanced at me. He came up and sat down beside me. I then shut my book, and moved to a bench on the other side of the courtyard. He followed me over there too. I moved again, and of course, he followed. Did he not get the picture? I didn't want to be near him.

_He's probably just trying to annoy me. _I thought.

I pretended to bury myself in my book.

"You're name's Katrina right?" Noah asked.

"And what of it?"

"I'm Noah."

"I know."

He was getting on my nerves. I also didn't know how he knew my name. Someone even told me that he didn't care to memorize it in the first place.

"Do you know a girl named Kim?" He asked. "Because, you look a lot like her."

"Yes, I do know her, but why does it even matter if I look like her?"

"I just thought you might know a bit about her." Noah replied. "You see, I've been trying to find some…"

I cut him off, "Not interested."

"I didn't even offer anything."

"You were going to ask me what exactly I know about her." I said. "I know her, but I don't know much about her at all." I paused. "Besides, I don't want to talk to the likes of you."

Noah smirked. "You don't even know who I am."

"Yes I do."

He inched in closer. He had an oddly disturbing grin on his face. He was enjoying this. "Just tell me what you know about Kim, and I'll leave…"

"Just go away now." I replied. "I already told you, I don't know much about her."

He came in even closer. He just loved provoking me didn't he? "You know at least something though. You have to."

"Leave me alone!" This time I yelled at him.

Noah placed his hand on my shoulder. "You do know what happens when I don't get my way, right?" He asked. Then he took his free hand and made a gesture of cutting someone's neck off.

"I don't know anything about her, so just go away!"

That's when I saw Noah knocked off of the bench and into the side of the school. I hadn't noticed his arrival, but Izzo was standing there.

"She said to leave her alone, you creep." Izzo said.

Noah stood up and brushed himself off. He was about to fight back when a teacher came outside. "I heard a loud noise coming from out here." A frantic Ms. Burgundy said. "Is everything all right?"

I stood up from the bench, and told Ms. Burgundy everything was fine and that someone had just fallen off the bench. She nodded, and went back inside.

I glanced at the outdoor clock in the courtyard. It was time to start heading to class.

I started walking inside, and Izzo followed, while Noah went in the opposite direction.

I smiled at Izzo. "Thanks for getting him to leave me alone."

Izzo smiled back. I was surprised. It seemed like he never smiled. "I wasn't about to let him get away with harassing you like that."

Again, I was surprised. He didn't make up some lousy excuse for why he helped me.

I looked down towards the ground, still with a smile upon my face. I was genuinely happy.

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter! Well, I have nothing more to say than normal. _Thank you! Review! Sorry for taking so long! _And last but not least; _Sorry for its shortness! _XD Thanks for reading! I love constructive criticism, and I love to hear what you like about the story as well!


	28. Just the Beginning

Katrina (Kagome)

We had changed subjects in gym class. We were playing volleyball, which I admit was actually pretty fun!

The bell hadn't rung yet, so we were all just sitting and talking. Of course "The Kid Who I Could Never Forgive" decided to come up by me again.

"You ready to tell yet?" He asked.

"No!" I shouted angrily. "Just leave me alone! You remember what happened last…"

I was cut off by Coach's whistle. "Gather around, gather around." I then heard him say under his breath, "I don't get paid enough for this job."

I walked up and sat down next to Samantha and Izzo.

"Okay, we are going to continue with our volleyball unit." Coach said. "Now, can I have the following get into these teams?"

There were two different courts set up, which meant four teams. I don't know about the others, but my team consisted of me, Izzo, Michael, Hadrian, Stephon, and a few other people. The team we were playing against had Noah, Samantha, Kenya, Sid, and more people I didn't know on it.

Izzo served first. When he served he managed to get it over the net, but Samantha hit it back over.

Stephon laughed. "Is that the best you can do, Amateur?"

The ball went to the other team.

"Shut up!" Izzo yelled. "I'd like to see you do a better job!"

After the ball went back to our team, we rotated, and it was Stephon's turn to serve. Surprisingly, he hit the ball over the net with so much speed, the other team didn't see it coming.

I glanced at Izzo, who looked about ready to punch his half-brother in the face.

The next time we rotated, Noah and I were at the front of the net standing across from each other.

Hadrian was serving on our team. He hit the ball high up over the net. Then, Noah jumped up and spiked it, hard, right at me. I tried to hit it over, but it bent my wrist back, and slammed into my face. I was surprised; it had knocked me to the ground. Another surprise; I put my hand to my head and it was bleeding. My head throbbed like crazy. I didn't think someone could get hurt by a volleyball like that.

Izzo and Michael came over by me, and Samantha ran under the net. Sid started kicking Noah. "You Meanie!" He yelled. But Noah simply pushed him away.

A group started to form around me. I saw Hadrian laughing in the distance. That annoyed me just as much as Noah hitting me with the ball. I'm sure he had meant for it to happen too. He had warned me, and he was going to keep pestering me until he got his way. I could tell he was having a heck of a fun time with it too.

"Katrina, are you all right?" Izzo asked. My hand still to my head.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I replied. I tried to smile.

Samantha came right in and moved my hand aside, and placed something else over it. A cloth.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." Hadrian stated, stepping towards us through the crowd of teammates. "Just a little blood and everyone gets all worked up?" He laughed. "How pathetic."

"Shut up!" Izzo yelled.

"Make me."

The coach, who had been working with the teams on the other court, had just noticed what was going on.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I just got hit with the volleyball. That's all." I replied.

Coach noticed the blood. "Izzo, walk her to the nurse."

Izzo helped me to my feet, and we started heading out of the gym.

The doors shut behind us. As we walked, he held my arm to give me at least a little support.

"I-I can walk on my own." I pulled my arm free, only to topple over more.

"Sure you can." He replied. He pulled my arm over his shoulder this time, for better support.

I blushed a bit. Why was he helping me like this? I mean; it was just a hit in the head from a ball after all.

Samantha (Sango)

I stood next to Michael, and we both gave a sort of smile as the two walked off together. Izzo seemed to be happy to take her, and he was never happy about anything.

Coach had resumed his attention onto the other game again. I decided to have a little chat with Noah.

I went back to my side of the net, and stood tall and firm in front of him.

"Oh, it's the little twerp's big sister now, isn't it?" Noah laughed.

"Why did you hit her so hard?" I yelled. "What was your goal? What did Katrina ever do to you?"

"Hmph. I warned her." He replied.

"That's no excuse!" I yelled again. "What's your purpose behind all of this?"

He laughed. "That's for me to know, and you to suffer from."

I felt about ready to knock him silly, but I stepped back into my position. I didn't want to cause any more trouble today.

A/N: Yo yo yo, I'm MC Akio! From the bakery down the street, baddest rapper you will ever meet! XD I'm sorry, I just have Clannad on the brain. Right after writing an InuYasha fanfiction chapter too? XDDD Thanks for reading, and I hopefully will be updating soon.  
>(I DO NOT OWN CLANNAD… or MC Akio.)<p> 


	29. The Great Television War

Izzo (InuYasha)

I hate school, but I also hate weekends. For one reason and one reason only. And that reason is… Stephon and his lousy little friends.

Well here's our family story. My dad fell in love with Stephon's mom. They had that thing that I dare call a human, which is my half-brother. Well, his wife broke up with him, so he married my mom. Stephon didn't exactly like his step-mother, so he hated me. Later on my mom died. Now I just live here with my father. Stephon stays here on weekends, so I have to put up with him. Also, Stephon's mom adopted this little kid named Rei after Stephon had met her. It seems like Stephon always brings Rei and his dumb friend, Jake, along with him.

Stephon is in the same grade as me, but I really don't know why. He's much older. Rumor has it he's skipped so many grades that he already finished school, and is just repeating for the joy of learning since no colleges would accept him yet.

It's Saturday morning. Katrina's supposed to come over tomorrow to work on a science project.

My dad, Stephon, and I sat down eating a small breakfast of cereal. My brother and I had our eyes locked on one another so firmly, it seemed like if I looked away, he could murder me.

My dad broke the silence. "Stephon, how's school been so far?"

Stephon kept his stare on me. "It could be worse."

There was no more talk after this until Stephon spoke up. "So Izzo, is that little pest, Kim, still not talking to you?"

"None of your business." I replied annoyed. "And how did you even find out that she wasn't speaking to me?"

"Humph." He said, not answering me.

My dad decided to try to change the subject. "Isosceles, wasn't Kim coming over tomorrow?"

"No, that's Katrina." I replied. That was a dumb thing for him to ask since I just said she wasn't talking to me.

"Ah, Katrina. Right right." He said. "She one of your friends?"

"We're just working on a project together."

Stephon took the last bite of his cereal and then dismissed himself from the table.

My father sighed. "Is he like this at school too?"

* * *

><p>I sat in the living room playing video games. It was one of my fighting games, and was pretty entertaining. My character took out his sword and was about to deliver the final blow when Stephon walked up, unplugged my game, sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.<p>

"Hey what the heck was that for?" I yelled.

He just sat there. He was watching some weird science program about a disease that I couldn't ever pronounce, much less spell.

I walked up to the TV, changed the mode, and returned to my video game.

Stephon, holding the remote, changed the mode again, and started watching his dumb science junk.

Hoping to annoy him, I turned off the TV only for him to turn it back on again. Instead, I dug behind the TV and pulled the cord out from the wall.

"You two getting along in there?" My father yelled from the other room.

I just sighed and walked off to my room.

From my room I heard Stephon's show resume. He won.

No. I could not let that happen. I would not lose!

I found an old water gun in my crowded closet. I snuck off to the kitchen to fill it with water. After it had been filled up I started to sneak into the living room, quietly, very quietly.

"I know you're over there, Idiot." Stephon said.

I popped my head up. "And what are you going to do about it?" I challenged pointing the water gun.

"Humph."

I pulled on the trigger for the water gun, just like I would for a real gun; except nothing came out. I tried again with no accomplishment. I checked the water container to see what the problem was. It was empty, dry, nothing there but a hole. One tiny little hole. I walked back into the kitchen. All the way there I saw a beautiful trail of water mocking me in my defeat.

What a _great_ day.

A/N: I know, I know. I need to cut it out with the fillers, but I needed something to explain his family history since I want to make it clear and I don't have the time for it to piece together slowly. I apologize for it all being smashed into one paragraph like the incident between Korey and Lina was. I really hate doing that. Also, I'm really sorry about things taking me forever to update. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Sort of portraying things similar to how my sister and I act together XD. Thanks for reading! (Oh yeah, I FINALLY remembered to add in the line between times changing XD! Watch me be excited with my pathetic accomplishment! When I put them in my typing program it doesn't save the lines onto the site XD.)


	30. Down With a Crash

Katrina (Kagome)

I stepped off of the bus ever so carefully on Monday morning. In my hands I held the science project that Izzo and I had finished over the weekend. Well technically I was the one who did all the work; Izzo was just playing video games and argueing with him brother.

Our science project was the traditional paper volcano. It was large newspaper painted brown with small strips of red spewing from the top. I was surprised that we had finished it in time.

I walked slowly, careful not to drop it. I was almost to the front entrance, but with my luck something just had to go wrong.

Trenton, who was swiftly riding his skateboard, yelled, "Hey Katrina! Watch out!" He was about to hit straight into me.

I managed to get out of the way, but I had been in such a rush that I dropped the volcano. Then, Trenton drove straight over it. My smashed mess of brown newspaper lied on the ground.

I sat down on the ground, and started to pick up the crumpled mess. "No, no, no, no, no…" I murmured under my breath.

I then saw a figure lean down across from me. He started to gather the pieces as well. "What did you do this time?" Michael joked.

I sighed. "Trenton ran over the volcano project Izzo and I were working on for science. It was due today."

He placed the last of the volcano bits into my arms. "You have that really old teacher for science right?"

"Yeah, Mr. Wilson." I replied.

"Well, isn't he half blind?" Michael started. "You could just take anything round and brown and give it to him, and he'd probably think it was your volcano."

I thought for a moment. He was right, wasn't he! I just needed to find something round and I'd be fine. "Thanks Michael!"

"Don't mention it."

A/N: Short chapter. :/ I'm sorry for the long, long time before I updated. My computer is being horrible; the fan keeps breaking on me. Then I have soccer and a musical to practice for. I have testing this week which means no homework, so I'll hopefully get some writing time in. (Sorry for ranting. XD) Thanks for reading!


	31. Conversation

Michael (Miroku)

_Noah, Noah, Noah. _The name repeated through my head. Who was he exactly? I really didn't know him that well. He didn't seem like a nice guy though. He reminded me of someone; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Truth be told, I was sick of him. Who wouldn't be? He was your typical middle school bully.

I sat outside of my house on a porch swing we own. The sky was a bright blue and the clouds were in perfect patches of white dust with silver lining. The air was warm though I knew it would soon turn cold. We were almost into autumn and a few leaves had even started to fall.

I kept sitting there until I saw Samantha walking down the sidewalk. Her long brown hair glimmered under the bright sun. I waved at her.

"Oh, Hi Michael!" Samantha replied.

We sat on the porch swing talking about school, soccer, choir, anything really.

"It's kind of funny how Izzo and Katrina act like they hate each other." Samantha said.

"Yeah," I started, "I think it's because of Izzo's stubborn manner and then Katrina seems to follow suit."

"I guess you're right." She replied.

The large wooden swing rocked back and forth slowly, peacefully.

"You know that one kid who hurt Katrina?" I asked. "Noah?"

Samantha clenched her fists at the sound of his name.

"What about him?" Samantha's voice had an edge to it. It was obvious that Noah bugged her as well. Of course he did; he nearly killed Korey.

"Do you know him?" I replied. "I mean, do you know more about him than I do?"

"Well," Samantha started, "It seems like he goes to extremes in anything he does.

"H-he almost killed my brother." Her eyes were fixed on her, which were dangling off of the swing.

"I know." I replied. "If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to talk about him."

Samantha removed her attention from her shoes. "How do you know about what happened?" She asked.

"Katrina told me a while back."

"She did?" 'Samantha sounded almost angry, but as she continued, I could hear also relief in her voice. "Well, I guess it's better that way. I probably wouldn't have told you so easily."

"You almost told me just a minute ago though." I replied.

She smiled a bit. "I guess that's true." The sun was starting to go down. "I suppose I should probably get going." Samantha stood up. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." I replied.

I watched her walk down the sidewalk from where she came. After a few more minutes I stood up and went inside. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and then closed the door. I pulled a sheet of math homework out of my backpack. It was pretty easy. I mean, how many times had I learned that stuff? I lost count after eighteen.

A/N: Two chapters in one night. (YEAH!) XD I'll do my best to get chapters uploaded quicker. It's sort of funny. I was going back and reading my older chapters for the gazillionth times, and I remember how confusing I thought this story would be. It would probably be more confusing if I learned not to spill out everything that's happened all in one paragraph. XD Thanks for reading, and watch for the (hopefully soon) update!


	32. Soccer

Samantha (Sango)

The time came for another gym class. I was very satisfied with the sport we were playing. It was absolutely perfect for me. Soccer.

Coach let us choose our own teams that time. He wanted us to play boys against girls that time though, so that meant our teams couldn't be co-ed. I didn't care who I was going to play against, I'd trample them. Of course, not as hard core as in a real game; I'd feel guilty running over people who hadn't played soccer a day in their life. I still would trample them though, I'd just make sure not to break any bones.

I made sure to join the team with Katrina in it, while Michael, Izzo, and Sid managed to join the same team. Our teams were against each other. The "People Who Have Been Causing a Lot of Trouble Lately" all joined together on a different team away from us.

We walked outside into one of the courtyards where there were orange cones set up to represent goals and boundaries.

We set up the positions on our teams. There weren't very many people I knew in either team. The other team had Jake and Trenton in it. On our team there were a few people who looked familiar, but not really anyone I knew too well.

A girl with short blonde hair and fair skin started with the ball. Jake ran up to take it from her, but his attempt failed when she tripped over him while another one of our team members came to the ball. The next team-mate to get the ball, a tall redheaded girl, passed it to me. I started to run down the field to be met by Trenton challenging me for the ball. I tried to fake him out and bring the ball around him, but he still managed to intercept it. I then blocked him as he had been doing to me. Trenton shoved around me doing a good job of pushing a bit. This caused me to lose my balance, and I fell.

I stood right back up afterwards, but I was disappointed that the other team had the ball because of me.

I noticed Michael looking my way after I fell. "Are you okay?" He yelled from across the field.

I smiled. "I'm fine!" I replied.

After that, I returned my attention back to the game. Trenton had passed the ball to Izzo who was nearing our goal. Katrina ran up to Izzo trying to block him, but she was obviously failing. Eventually Izzo let Katrina have the ball. A few of Izzo's team mates gave him rude glances. I found it funny but cute. Maybe Izzo's little crush on Katrina had helped us win the game.

As the game continued the guys scored seven points and we had five. There was only a few minutes left of the game so I decided to step it up a bit. One time when I had the ball I managed to throw Izzo off balance, and that's saying a lot. He's actually pretty good on his feet. In the end they had eight points and we had seven. I was happy though, because Katrina scored the last goal and she normally wasn't very good at sports. I didn't care that we had lost, it was fun.

A/N: A short filler that surprisingly took me two days to write! I was just dying to write more about soccer. I've felt soccer deprived in my writing for a while. (Soccer freak much?) I was having trouble thinking of things though. Maybe it was because I was listening to Seussical (Dr. Seuss the Musical) songs and that doesn't exactly help much when you're writing about InuYasha. Thanks for reading!


	33. Thoughts That are Worth Thinking

Izzo (InuYasha)

I've always wondered if she remembers. The time when we were little, no older than four. That was before her parents were divorced, before her sister moved away. My mother had always referred to Kim as "the adorable little girl next door". The two of us were so close. In fact, she didn't start going by Kim until I started calling her that. Kimberly didn't seem to care what you called her; she didn't seem to care about much.

Now things are different. After her parents divorced, they moved to the other side of town. If Kim hadn't moved, then she would've attended elementary school with me. Now that we're finally at the same school, she doesn't show any sign of recognition.

My dad liked Kim, but he always forgets that she moved away, and even now I haven't had many opportunities to speak with her. I want to talk to her. I want to know if she remembers me.

When Kim moved and I started elementary school I wouldn't talk to anyone. None of the kids would've talked to me anyways; I was just different from them. I liked different things, I acted more coldly, and I didn't even try to get good grades. (Well, I still don't get good grades.) Kim was my first friend and she just disappeared. The same happened to my mother, except she can't come back.

I didn't think I could ever care for someone the same way again after my mother and Kim, the two women who had actually been there for me, suddenly were just erased from my life.

Well, there's Katrina.

Katrina still stands by me. No matter how much I've irritated her or complained she _chooses_ to be my friend. I don't think she realizes it, but I'm thankful for her, and her having that shining quality of hers.

Not to mention, I have friends now. Friends that will also put up with me, and I can rely on.

And it's because of her.

* * *

><p>"What the heck are 'ya talkin' about?" I yelled angrily at a little Barbie Doll.<p>

"You know what I'm talking about!" When I didn't reply, he said, "Katrina is _obviously _in love with me, because she's invited me to her house."

"Oh yeah?" I started, "You forget that _I _was there too!"

Kenny paused for a moment. "Well, I eat lunch with her every day!"

"So do I, Barbie!"

"Who you callin' a Barbie, Triangle?" Barbie retorted.

"Who you callin' a Triangle, Barbie?" I yelled.

Michael was the only other one in the hall with us, and he simply wacked us both on the head. "I swear you two will _never _get it." He then walked ahead of us, probably since we only had a minute to get to class.

"Come back here and say that to my face!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, where do 'ya think you're goin'?" Barbie Doll added.

Michael's back stayed turned to us as he shook his head laughing.

A/N: Big change of mood there. I probably could've made it in to two chapters instead, but this seemed better. (Besides, they would've been pretty short chapters considering this chapter as a whole is pretty short.) I hope you liked it!


	34. Samanthas Parents

Michael (Miroku)

I really found Izzo and Kenny's quarreling entertaining. I guess people don't ever change completely; no matter how many lives they live.

The week went by rather quickly. Friday had come before I knew it! That morning I sat by Katrina on the bus, just as I had every day since she'd switched. Her stop came before mine, so when I got on she was already chatting away on her phone. (It's kind of funny, in my last life cellphones were a rarity, and now almost everyone has one.)

I knew that eavesdropping wasn't right, which is why I "overheard" a few bits of her conversation. I figured it was Samantha.

After Katrina hung up I asked, "Who were you speaking to?"

Katrina looked at me. She didn't have any problem telling me exactly what the conversation was. "It was Sam." So I was right. "She's sick right now, with strep throat I think, so I just wanted to call and see if she needed any help around her house after I'm home from school. Korey had to stay home too so he could take care of her."

"Her parents aren't home then?" I asked.

Katrina shook her head. "Sam's parents are scientists of some sort, paleontologists if I remember correctly. They've been working with some people over in Greece for the past two weeks."

It annoyed me that a parent would just leave their kids in a completely different country alone for weeks at a time. The least Samantha's parents could do is hire a babysitter instead of having the kids watch each other. I mean, it's not that I didn't think they could take care of themselves, but I thought it was very irresponsible. There wasn't anything I could do about it though.

A/N: I've actually had these chapters done for a while; I just haven't put them on my computer. =_=" I'm sorry. And I know that it probably isn't necessary to stop here, but I want a different POV! XD


	35. Persuasion

Korey (Kohaku)

"Samantha you need to eat." I said sternly to my bed-ridden sister. I hadn't been able to get her to eat breakfast this morning when we found out she was sick.

"It's okay, Korey. I told you I'm not hungry!" She replied in a frog like voice.

"But you haven't eaten since breakfast, and now it's almost dinner time." I told her.

"I'm fine." Samantha argued.

"No you're not. I know that your throat hurts, but you still need to eat." Normally Samantha would be more stubborn towards herself and force food down, almost like she was challenging herself, but not now.

"I told you already, I'll be fine!"

"I know, but-" Just then, I heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right back."

I reached the door to find one of Samantha's friends. "Hi Michael." I said.

"You sound tired, Korey." Michael laughed.

I laughed back. "Yeah, I can't get Samantha to eat her dinner. She has strep throat. Are you here to visit her?" Michael nodded and I allowed him to come in. "Just make sure you don't catch anything." I joked.

Samantha (Sango)

I heard voices down the hall. I recognized Korey's but couldn't make out the other.

I knew that it was immature of me to refuse the food, but if I could avoid it I didn't want to eat. I could survive a few days without food!

As Korey and the other person got closer, I could tell it was Michael who was speaking.

"Korey, why don't you take a break? I can take care of Samantha for a while." I heard Michael say.

That's when I saw Michael walk into my room. He sat on the foot of my bed. "How are you feeling?"

I tried to lie. "My throat is feeling a whole lot better!" I'm sure that he could tell I was lying, because my voice still wavered unnaturally.

"That's great! Then why don't you try eating?" Michael exclaimed. Yeah, he knew I was lying.

"So Korey told you I wasn't eating?" I asked.

Michael nodded. "Now you can't let your brother's cooking go to waste can you?"

After he said that I started to feel a little bit guilty. I felt guilty until I realized that that was how he wanted me to feel. Instead I changed the subject. "How did you find out where I live anyways?"

"Directory." Michael simply replied. "Now stop trying to change the subject."

Did he see through everything I did? "I can go a little while without eating, Michael."

"Yes, but as long as food is available to you, don't you think you should take advantage of it?" Michael said.

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

He smiled in the pleasure of his victory. "Is this it over here?" Michael asked pointing to the bowl of soup sitting on top of my dresser.

I nodded and he brought it over and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said.

"My pleasure." Michael replied. "If you need help I could feed it to you."

"I can feed myself." I said coldly.

Michael started to laugh and I found myself laughing as well. I started to eat my soup and it did hurt my throat, but it was worth it.

"So is there anything else you need help with?" Michael asked.

"You don't have to go through any trouble, we'll be fine." I said.

"Don't you think your brother deserves a break though?" Again, Michael managed to persuade me.

I smiled. "Thank you so much."

A/N: Kind of funny how I cut the last chapter short because I wanted to change the point of view then I changed the point of view halfway into this one. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the little Sango/Miroku chapter!


	36. Notes

Samantha (Sango)

I stared out the window of my fourth hour. My English teacher, Ms. Quinn, was giving us a boring lesson on prefixes, that we had been studying since the third grade, and I quickly lost my attention. I didn't feel the need to review it _again_, so instead I simply sat bored in my chair waiting for the sixty minutes of class time to run out.

Outside of the school the leaves glimmered on trees in their bright shades of red and orange. A small little blue jay stood out among the glowing leaves of a tiny tree. The blue jay was soon joined by another and it was hard not to smile at their echoing melody that could easily be heard through the open window. I couldn't help but wonder what lyrics they sang in their high pitched chirps.

I glanced down the row of seats. Only Noah and a few other people sat between Michael and me. That's when the idea came to me and I began to scribble words onto a small sheet of paper.

'It's been a while since we've been able to meet up. Do you want to plan something for this weekend? -Samantha'

I quickly folded it up, wrote Michael's name on top, and passed it to the boy sitting to my left. The note passed through a few hands and I soon saw it in Noah's. I became worried about him for a moment, but Noah didn't even look at the paper and just passed it along so I didn't pay much attention to him after that.

When the first note reached Michael I could tell that he was hesitant, but after he looked at Ms. Quinn and then into his notes, which even from here I could see that there wasn't much written in them, he did reply.

In the end we had decided to meet up at this hotel near the downtown area. Specifically at the hotel's café. I found it an odd place to meet though, because if I had remembered correctly, the hotel was abandoned, but then I guessed that I was probably wrong about that. I doubted that Michael would announce to meet anywhere that we could get in trouble for trespassing, but it was still giving me an odd feeling anyways. I just hoped that everything would turn out all right and I couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

A/N: Yet ANOTHER long time before updating. Yet ANOTHER apology for it taking that long. Thank you for sticking with me regardless of my horrible writer's block.


	37. Why

Michael (Miroku)

I looked back down at the note that Samantha had given me in English class. Sure enough I had the right address, but it was a rather odd place to meet. The building I stared at used to be a hotel, but it was obvious that it was now vacant. Nothing but darkness could be seen through what few windows were there, not to mention most of them were shattered. Paint had chipped off of its tall outer walls and there was a slanted sign that read what I guessed was the name of the hotel.

Regardless of the building's poor condition, I trusted Samantha enough and walked through its small door. According to the note, we were to meet in the kitchen. It specified to _not _enter through the café, so I walked through a door slightly further away, with a label that indicated it was the correct room.

I entered the kitchen to be greeted by someone whom I was not expecting. She smiled at me showing no sign of surprise what so ever. "Glad to see you decided to show up."

Kennedy (Kagura)

The look of surprise on his face was rather enjoyable. The surprise quickly formed itself into anger, but no noise escaped his lips.

"What's the matter? Not who you were expecting?" I smirk.

"Why are you here?" Michael asked.

"None of your concern." I said. This only seems to anger him further.

Michael looked straight at me. "Where is Samantha?"

"Samantha?" I asked. "Oh you mean the little brunette pest." This really seemed to irritate him which made me smile even more. "Why do you care?"

I glanced at the clock. It was almost time.

Noah (Naraku)

According to my watch, it was almost time. I just had to stall the shocked girl standing in front of me until then.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Samantha questioned me.

"Now, now who said I knew you were coming here?" I replied. She stared at me in dead silence for some time before I said, "Don't you know that passing notes in class is against the rules?"

That is the benefit from helping somebody out every once in a while. Though, Lina shouldn't have expected me to do as she said much longer. Her request of breaking up Izzo's group was simply what was most entertaining at the moment. She never explained why she wanted them to distrust each other, but it was a rather fun activity for me.

"Where is Michael?" Samantha asked sternly.

Again, I checked my watch. We were ready.

"I think I may know where." I replied. "Follow me."

Samantha was clearly hesitant, but she did follow me over to the door that leads into the kitchen. When the doors swung open, I couldn't help but smile as I took a glance at Samantha's face.

Samantha (Sango)

When the doors swung open, I was awestricken at what I saw.

Noah's friend, Kennedy, was in there with her lips pressed against Michael's, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

I stood there silently for a few moments, but my thoughts were running wild inside my head.

When Michael noticed me I saw him push Kennedy away. I heard him say something, but I couldn't make sense of the words.

My first instinct was to run, and I did. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face.

_Why were they together? And why were they… why am I so surprised? He's always been like this, so why am I so upset now? Besides, it's not like we were-_

I had almost reached my house, but I didn't want Korey to see me like that. Instead I sat down under a tree a few blocks away from where I lived. It was starting to get late, but I still didn't want to go anywhere, even though I knew I would have to eventually.

_Why?_

A/N: How did you like this chapter? I almost hate to ruin the mood with my author's note. Thank you for reading! Please give me feedback on how this chapter came out! =)


End file.
